guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Impale
I think that this skill refers not to dual aracks but to dual atack skills. I've tested it a few times and the extra dmg is applayed only when i hit with a dual atack skill. If this is so it should be added to the notes on the skill. :The game refers to "double striking" as the extra potential hits an assassin does. "Dual attacks" are always skills of the type "dual attack." --68.142.14.37 10:35, 21 June 2006 (CDT) is it possible to have someone start casting and activates on foe between the 2 hits of said dual attack to spike for up to 116 dmg in a sing dual attack. having a assassin mesmer using echo would be interesting to add that extra spike more often. :I suppose so, but I don't actually want to go test, heh. --68.142.14.19 23:39, 22 July 2006 (CDT) :Do you mean 2 sins dual attacking simultaneously? Impale will only work with the first dual attack skill, and even if it's not simultaneous, timing it right so that your assasin ally hits with a dual attack right when you cast it is too difficult, even with teamspeak or Vent. Trace 21:17, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::The skill has a 1/4 casting time, you can time it without TS or Vent (just watch other assasin for a dual attack skill). 84.86.189.142 11:45, 10 September 2006 (CDT) It dosen't mention this but once a dual attack has been made it ends so you cannot trigger it twice and although it's hard to see from what I can make out it triggers AFTER the first hit from the dual is made but before the second part of the dual. I find this makes it VERY dangerous when combined with twisting fangs (Deals the damage as soon as deep wound is applied) Ansi 18:13, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :This deals damage BEFORE the first hit of a dual attack. I learned that while using Deadly Arts at 16. I'd quite often see almost-dead people take 74 then die before even one hit landed. Now, Dual attacks automatically double strike, does that mean that the impale damage hits twice? I've seen the damage from Death Blossom hit neaby enemies twice, before...This requires testing! to the lab! ~Avatarian 86 08:54, 17 October 2006 (CDT) I believe it hit's once as per the description of "Next time" which means the first strike of a dual attack will activate and end the hex.-Onlyashadow 09:11, 17 October 2006 (CDT) YAY buffed! I'm so using this on my Promise sin right now, in areas where I don't have to worry about Blind...additional 80 or so damage after Blades of Steel ^ ^ --216.220.15.211 23:52, 25 October 2006 (CDT) : bah nerfed... killed my "Impaler" build... tho being a skill it opens up variations. Wish there was a skill or spell that "counts as a dual attack" but oh well. Was also nice that it was a hex before to fuel BLS... but oh well i'll make it work. On a side note that damage scale is incorrect from what i saw. Impale was doing 100@15DA last night during testing. This chart has 100@12DA... not home so i cant really fix the scale tho--Midnight08 07:45, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::Why is it a nerf if it doesn't telegraph your attack now? There are plenty of other things you can use as a trigger hex. Kessel 09:40, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::: "bah nerf" was actually just a joke (to counter the "Yay Buff" comment), also technically in some ways it is both a buff and a nerf. It loses some versatility for other strengths. It is now harder to double (need Echo instead of Arcane Echo), and is no longer a direct hex for BLS, on the other hand it is now a skill and thus less counterable, Also it is used as direct damage and cant be "removed". I actually have replaced it as a lead hex with Hidden Caltrops. For even more of a spike bundle. (see A/Me Impaler for example)I like the changes, but had to cry nerf for the fun of it. --Midnight08 10:04, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I agree with you. The worst thing for an assassin is to have their target see them coming, so I'm very pleased that this skill deals good damage without raising a giant telegraph pole. Kessel 10:47, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::::The way i used to do it was hit a shadow step, then impale and attack... now i just impale after and i can add a better hex in there to start the chain... anyone notice yet if the impale can be used on a different target than the rest of the chain? if so that'd be great for when you kill a weak target and have impale prepped, not the most common thing, but it happens--Midnight08 13:41, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::Not unless you can use Twisting Fangs on a target that you didn't hit with Falling Spider. --Armond Warblade (talk) 12:46, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::: Lol, a bit late on that but yea, its treated just like any other attack chain skill --Midnight08 12:50, 26 December 2006 (CST) Why is there a comment saying the skill is smpammable due to low recharge when the recharge is 15 seconds? this should be changed or removed. 0...12 or 0...15 The description is still 25..100, not 25..85, although the damage actually done by the skill is incorrect the description is still correct. Therefor, it will keep getting changed to reflect what the skill says and NOT what the skill does. The bug has already been submitted to ArenaNet for fixing as well as other bugs related to skills that supposedly were changed that didn't change in values dealt but with the descriptions.--Jank 14:39, 26 October 2006 (CDT) : Jank, patch notes list in a 0-15 scale, the game on the other hand is 0-12... So the 25-100 is a scale from 0-15. please consider this when changing the templates and read fyren's talk page for more info. --Midnight08 14:54, 26 October 2006 (CDT) (I tested it in game last night 100 is @ 15 DA)